SEMUA TENTANG KITA
by acita hatake
Summary: saat dia pergi dan cinta masih di hati, kerinduan adalah belenggu kenangan. terinspirasi "semua tentang kita" by Peterpan. enjoy it!


**SEMUA TENTANG KITA**

**Waktu semakin terasa semakin berlalu **

**Tinggalkan cerita tentang kita**

Sudah lebih lima tahun kau pergi Kakashi. Apakah kau merindukanku? Masih memikirkanku, eh? Semua terasa pahit, Kashi. Ternyata kau benar-benar pergi. Aku kesepian disini. Bagiku mata berbeda iris itu membuatku tak pernah ingin memandang mata yang lain. Ya, aku tak mampu melihat yang lain. Mereka hanya mengingatkanku padamu. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku. Rambut perak yang mencuat indah, iris mata berbeda warna, wajah tampan, senyum manis, sikap manja, cemburuan, tegas, dewasa dan pekerja keras, semua masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku.

Kau seperti malaikat pelindungku. Selalu menjagaku. Kau buat aku seperti putri, Kashi. Sedangkan aku merasa tak pantas untukmu. Kau terlalu baik.

**Akan tiada lagi kini tawamu**

**Tuk hapuskan semua sedih di hati**

Kau ingat Kakashi, saat kau mencairkan es dalam hatiku. Bagaimana bisa, padahal aku merasa tak ada yang bisa mengubahku.

"Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum saja, kurasa kau akan lebih cantik, Nona Sakura!"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau bahkan hanya waitress yang satu minggu lalu melayaniku."

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Nona," katamu innocent. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Oh ayolah, bisakah senyum itu lebih lebar?" kau terus merajuk. Aku diam memandangmu tajam. Dan tanpa persetujuanku kau menarikku keluar kafe itu. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan aku!" bentakku di tengah jalan. Tapi kau tak menggubris omonganku.

"Sampai!" katamu sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dan saat tanganku terlepas aku menampar pipimu yang halus itu. Aku yakin itu sakit kan Kashi? "Kau pikir kau siapa, eh?" teriakku padamu. Kau meraba pipimu yang malang. Sungguh di luar dugaanku. Kau..tersenyum. "Baru kali ini aku jatuh cinta, dan baru kali ini aku ditampar. Bahkan oleh orang tuaku sendiri," aku meremas tanganku. Ya, aku merasa bersalah. "Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian kakakmu. Aku tahu aku terlambat satu tahun. Tapi bukankah satu tahun cukup untukmu kembali bangkit menata hidupmu," katamu sambil menatap emeraldku yang kusam. Kau benar, sudah hampir setahun aku hidup sendiri.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku menatap tajam matamu. "Aku memang baru ditempatkan di kafe itu. Sebelumnya aku di kafe cabang belakang kampus. Aku cukup dekat dengan Nona Ayame, pengelola kafe itu, dia bilang aku akan melayani pelanggan setianya. Ketika aku terpesona akan rambut merah mudamu, dia berkata aku harus bekerja keras mendapatkanmu. Kau terlalu dingin. Dulu kau selalu ke kafe itu bersama kakakmu. Dulu kau ceria tapi setelah kakakmu pergi kau menjadi pendiam, murung, dingin dan tak tersentuh. Aku rasa kau kesepian dan butuh teman. Apa aku benar, Nona?" aku tertegun sesaat. Kau benar, sangat benar.

"Izinkan aku masuk dalam hidupmu, Nona," kau memandangku tulus. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada ketegaranmu menghadapiku. "Hei tersenyumlah! Apa kau mau bunga sakura tak akan bersemi di musim semi nanti karena ratunya bersedih terus?" kau berkata begitu sambil menatap dalam mataku. Aku reflex memukul bahumu dan kau hanya tertawa. Aku pun ikut tertawa melihatmu tertawa. Kau tahu? Itu pertama kalinya sejak hampir setahun lalu. Dan baru kusadari saat itu iris matamu berbeda.

**Ada cerita tentang aku dan dia**

**Dan kita bersama saat dulu kala**

Kita makin dekat. Kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Selama ini aku merasa aku manusia paling menderita, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau hidup sendiri. Tanpa siapapun. Kau benar-benar Hatake tunggal. Kau mahasiswa kedokteran jenius yang tak terlalu terkenal. Aku tahu aku kuper, Kashi. Padahal aku adik tingkatmu. Aku lebih mengenalmu sebagai waitress di kafe langgananku. Kau tahu betapa bangganya aku mendengar kau tanpa malu berkata kau bekerja dari jam 5 sore sampai 10 malam. Dengan gaji tak seberapa, tapi aku bangga. Kau cerdas. Kau tak perlu memikirkan uang kuliah karena kau dapat beasiswa. Great!

Kau hidup mandiri Tuan Hatake Kakashi. Aku semakin jatuh cinta, kau tahu. Aku hampir menangis saat kau ceritakan ayahmu yang bunuh diri karena ibumu yang tak sengaja terbunuh tangan ayahmu enam tahun lalu saat usiamu 15 tahun. Hidupmu kelam sekelam onix mata kirimu. Satu-satunya sahabatmu meninggal saat kecelakaan bersamamu dan mata merahmu adalah transplantasi mata Obito Uchiha, sahabatmu, karena saat itu kau mengalami luka di mata kirimu. Masih kuingat bekas luka memanjang vertical di mata kirimu. Yah, dan sekali lagi kau bangkit. Great, Mr. Hatake!

"Kau indah Sakura. Aku memujamu. Berharap kau selalu bersemi. Kumohon indahkan hariku di setiap musim yang ku lalui."

"Kau gombal sekali, Kashi! Mengapa tak kau kirimkan saja puisimu yang tiap malam kau kirim untukku pada majalah?" candaku saat kau antar makan malamku di kafe tempatmu bekerja. "Ah! Sakura sayang kau inspirasiku! Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya. Kau tahu, di rumahku ada banyak sekali puisi!" sorakmu seraya menarikku dalam pelukmu tapi tanganku terlalu cepat menahan dada bidangmu . "Hei, sudah. Cepatlah bekerja, aku tak mau kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu!" sahutku.

**Ada cerita tentang aku dan dia**

**Dan kita bersama saat dulu kala**

Kau terkejut saat aku bercerita padamu tentang keluargaku. Kau selama ini mengira aku sebatang kara sepertimu. Tidak, Kashi. Orang tuaku ada di London. Mereka pengusaha sukses. Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno hanya pulang ke Jepang saat ada kepentingan. Terakhir, saat satu tahun meninggalnya kakak. Mereka juga hanya mengirim uang untuk biaya kuliah dan biaya hidupku. Rumah yang kutinggali ini mereka berikan karena setelah kematian kakakku aku kesepian di rumah besar mereka. Aku memutuskan tinggal sendiri. Mereka setuju-setuju saja.

"Apa? Kau bukan anak kandung mereka?" kau terbelalak kaget mendengar ceritaku. "Ya, Kak Sasori yang anak kandung. Mereka sudah sering pergi saat kakak masih kecil. Kakak kesepian, makanya mereka mengadopsiku agar kakak tidak kesepian. Kakak sangat menyayangiku, aku sangat sedih kehilangan dia. Orangtuaku juga sangat baik dan menyayangiku, tapi mereka terlalu gila kerja," aku menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan sedih, aku bersamamu. Sekarang cepat tidur. Sampai bertemu besok," kau selalu mengantarku saat aku pulang dari kafe tempatmu bekerja. Kau terlalu khawatir apalagi aku tak pernah membawa motorku saat ke kafe. Jaraknya kan hanya 500 meter! Ya, kau sangat perhatian.

**Teringat disaat kita tertawa bersama **

**Ceritakan semua tentang kita**

Kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Hidupmu adalah hidupku. Aku tak tahu kapan aku akan mengakui aku mencintaimu.

"Sakura!" teriakmu di koridor kampus kala itu. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. Dahiku mengernyit heran. "Aku diterima sebagai asisten dosen, Orochimaru-sensei!" aku melihat kebahagiaan di matamu. Aku diam tercengang. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan apa-kau-tidak-senang-?

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku ikut bahagia. Langsung aku memelukmu. Kau nampak kaget namun membalas pelukanku. "Aku ingin merayakannya. Kebetulan kafe tutup karena besok Nona Ayame menikah. Nanti malam aku jemput. Aku pergi, masih ada kelas. Jaa!"

Aku tak pernah bisa menolak permintaanmu. Kau selalu bersemangat untukku. Kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta.

"Sakura, maaf aku tak bisa membawamu ke restoran mewah, aku hanya bisa membawamu ke tempat seperti ini. Semoga kau suka makan beralas pasir seperti ini. "

"Ah, Kakashi, aku menikmati suasana malam pantai seperti ini!Hm, lama sekali ikan bakar yang kau pesan, Kashi," protesku. "Kau lapar, Sakura?" tanyamu innocent. Aku mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian makanan kita datang. Kau tahu, makan bersamamu menambah nafsu makanku.

"Selamat Kakashi, kau memang hebat. Aku bangga padamu!" kataku saat kita selesai makan dan pemilik kedai tengah mengambil piring kita. Kau tampilkan lagi senyum manismu, Kashi. Aku sungguh terpesona. "Mau temani aku menyusur pantai?" ajakmu. Aku mengangguk pelan. Pantai itu cukup ramai, banyak terpasang lampion menambah kesan romantis.

"Sakura?" panggilmu saat kita agak jauh dari tempat tadi dan sejenak tenggelam dalam pikiran kita masing-masing. "Ya," jawabku singkat. Aku berhenti melangkah saat tiba-tiba kau berlutut di depanku. "Aishiteru, Sakura. Izinkan cintaku tinggal di hatimu," pintamu sambil memegang kedua tanganku di depan wajahmu yang tulus memandangku. "Kau tahu, Kashi, kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu! Aishiteru," kataku seraya menarik tanganmu untuk berdiri. Kau memelukku, Kashi. Kau tahu, aku merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung telah memilikimu.

"Kashi, ku rasa gaji asisten dosen cukup untuk biaya hidupmu. Setidaknya kau tak perlu kelelahan bekerja di kafe. Lagi pula tulisan-tulisanmu yang kau kirim ke majalah bisa menambah penghasilanmu. Aku tak mau kau terlalu capek."

"Terima kasih, Saku! Aku rasa kau benar. Minggu depan aku keluar. Tapi besok, kau harus temani aku ke pernikahan Ayame!"

**Ada cerita tentang aku dan dia**

**Dan kita bersama saat dulu kala**

Kau ingat, Kashi? Sejak kau resmi jadi asisten dosen di universitas kita. Jenius. Aku agak menyesal lahir dua tahun setelahmu. Aku cemburu, Kashi. Saat kau mengajar di kelasku, aku tahu semua mata mahasiswi tertuju padamu. Kau hanya milikku. Aku rasa itu ujian untuk hubungan kita. Tapi tak hanya itu. Saat kau salah paham terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, teman satu angkatan dengan, yang mendekatiku. Aku takut Kashi. Aku tahu aku salah membelanya di depanmu yang terbakar cemburu. Mungkin juga aku memberi harapan pada Uchiha itu.

Dan apapun masalah itu, aku merasa cinta kita cukup kuat menerimanya. Kau terlalu baik untuk meninggalkanku. Ah, kau tahu? sudah berapa lama kita mengenal? Rasanya tiap hari kau buat aku jatuh cinta. Aku tak mampu berpaling darimu!

Aku merasa hari yang ku lalui bersamamu indah, hingga aku merasa semua begitu cepat. Saat satu tahun lalu orangtuaku kembali, kau melamarku. Aku bahagia orangtuaku tak mempermasalahkan latar belakangmu. Aku rasa mereka percaya kau mampu menjaga putri tunggal mereka. Apalagi saat itu kau sudah menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Kau cantik, Sakura," serumu saat kau melihatku di hari pernikahan kita. Yah, tepat setelah aku lulus kuliah, dua tahun kau menjadi dokter dan satu tahun setelah kau melamarku. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Apalagi orangtuaku memindahkan perusahaannya ke Jepang, jadi mereka tinggal di dekatku. Kebahagiaan kita lengkap Kashi. Satu hal lagi, aku harap aku juga diterima di rumah sakit yang sama denganmu. Masa kelamku seakan berakhir. Dan aku adalah Hatake Sakura sekarang.

**Ada cerita tentang aku dan dia**

**Dan kita bersama saat dulu kala**

"Mama!" kau dengar itu Kashi? Ini putramu, putra kita. "Ya, Ryuuga. Ada apa?" Hatake junior berambut perak dan bermata emerald kita naik ke pangkuanku. "Tadi di sekolah Ryuu disuruh bercerita sama Hinata-sensei tentang papa," aku sedikit tertegun. "Ryuu bilang papa orang yang paling baik sedunia. Papa itu super hero yang udah nyelametin Ryuu. Dan sekarang papa udah di surga sama Tuhan tapi papa tetep jagain mama sama Ryuu. Hatake Ryuuga nggak akan nangis lagi! Teus temen-temen tepuk tangan buat Ryuu."

"Iya, Ryuu memang anak pintar! Papa pasti bangga sama Ryuu. Oh iya, Ryuu tadi dicari kakek. Ryuu pulang duluan ya, mama masih ada urusan di rumah sakit ini. Biar sopir menjemput kemari. Jangan nakal ya," kataku sambil mengusap rambut peraknya. Tak selang 15 menit sopir papa datang dan membawa Ryuuga pulang. Dia melambaikan tangan kecilnya. Dia anak yang kuat, sepertimu Kashi.

Aku menatap foto pernikahan kita dulu. Aku merindukanmu, Kashi. Air mataku menetes mengingat kejadian lima tahun lalu. Aku melihat api. Rumah peninggalan ayahmu yang kita tempati terbakar. Kau menyuruhku keluar, sedang kau kembali ke dalam mencari Ryuuga yang baru berusia dua tahun. Aku kalut di luar. Tetangga menahanku untuk tidak menyusulmu karena api membesar. Aku khawatir padamu. Sesaat aku tersenyum melihatmu menggendong Ryuuga. Tapi seketika aku berteriak karena kau tertimpa reruntuhan rumah. Kau terjatuh di pintu rumah kita. Tapi tanganmu mendorong Ryuu berlari ke arahku. Kau tak bisa bangun, Kashi. Kau terjebak.

Aku tak sanggup mengingat semua itu. Dadaku sesak. Tapi mengingat senyummu, aku selalu berusaha tak menangis. Akan ku jaga Ryuuga, Kashi. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan mengenangmu selalu. Beristirahatlah. Terima kasih telah menjagaku.

**~TAMAT~**

Acita, 8-8-2011

* * *

><p>selalu ragu buat publish..*mewek on<p>

maaf jika meragukan disebut fanfic.

my first story :D

review please...


End file.
